


Last Words

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even at the very end, Gabriel couldn't be serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Words

Gabriel hadn’t been careful. Ever since he had fallen, he had trouble adjusting to things. To not flying, to actually having to eat, to sleeping at the most inconvenient times, and to being vulnerable, both emotionally and physically.

He hadn’t been careful and now he was in love with Sam Winchester. And lucky for him, Sam loved him right back.

He hadn’t been careful and now he was bleeding out on the floor of a fucking warehouse, vaguely aware of Sam’s shouts as the larger man fought off the remaining vampires and ran over to him.

Sam swore and dropped to his knees next to Gabriel, carefully pulling the former archangel into his lap. Gabriel could hardly keep his eyes open, watching Sam look over the stab wound in his chest and mutter ‘no’ over and over as if that would change a thing.

He managed a weak smile and with the energy he had left he put his hand over one of Sam’s, the one over Gabe’s heart that was trying to keep the blood in his body.

And true to form, Gabriel’s last words were just like every other word out of his mouth before them.

“My eyes are up here, asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in so long because I've been busy with school and drawing, but here's something. Let me know what you think and come find me on Tumblr - I'm queerbriel there!


End file.
